


Tu me fais vibrer

by Tarmak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, argue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarmak/pseuds/Tarmak
Summary: Depuis la WinterCup, Kagami fais vibrer Aomine. Il a retrouvé le goût de vivre et se sent respirer à nouveau. Ils passent plus de temps ensemble et Kagami s'en réjouit lui aussi. Mais après une chamaillerie comme une autre, Aomine se met à l'éviter. Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Himuro Tatsuya brief, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire se passe un peu après le match entre Tohou et Seirin lors de la Winter Cup. Le déroulement original est un peu modifié de même que les rencontres et les relations entre les persos (forcément), etc. Bref, ceci est une fanfiction qui ne suit pas le manga, je reprends simplement les persos et l'univers. Ce qui explique que les évènements, lieux, etc ne correspondent pas forcément à l'oeuvre originale, pas d'étonnement, ce n'est pas une erreur \\(^o^)/. ( Pour information, j'ai déjà posté cette histoire sur Fanfiction sous le pseudonyme ItPissinfmeOff).

Aomine Daiki contemplait le ciel sur le toit du lycée, les mains derrières la tête et le visage inexpressif. Il repensa à son dernier match contre Seirin. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait. Un sourire carnassier anima son regard.

– « Kagami Taiga… T'es vraiment le meilleur ».

Il avait hâte de disputer un nouveau match avec le seul qu'il considérait comme son rival. Son corps le démangeait et une furieuse envie de se retrouver en face à face avec Kagami lui oppressait délicieusement la poitrine. C'était un désir sauvage et instinctif que l'as de Seirin avait réussi à raviver chez lui.

Son regard glissant sur l'immensité bleue et sa joie féline dessinant ses traits furent perturbés par le bruit d'un message réceptionné.

De : Q/H  
Objet : Bon temps.  
T'es libre ce soir ?

Il tapa rapidement sa réponse, plutôt motivé pour profiter un peu. Penser à son rival l'avait excité. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait et son humeur de ces derniers jours s'était améliorée. S'il ne pouvait pas combattre Kagami il pourrait au moins dépenser son excitation autrement. Quelques secondes plus tard un deuxième message fit de nouveau retentir la sonnerie de son téléphone.

De : Q/F  
Objet : Seule…  
Tu me rejoins chez moi ce soir ~ ?

Bien qu'Aomine aurait préféré une blonde à forte poitrine, il suivait l'adage premier arrivé premier servi et refusa donc son invitation. Pour être honnête, du moment que ses partenaires étaient agréables physiquement et qu'il pouvait « fourrer sa queue » il n'était pas très regardant sur le genre.  
À la sortie des cours il ne se pressa pas pour quitter les bâtiments, il ne voulait pas spécialement faire attendre son partenaire mais il ne valait pas non plus la peine de se dépêcher. Ok, il agissait comme un connard sans considération, mais il n'y avait entre eux qu'une relation charnelle et il n'y aurait jamais que ça.  
En levant la tête il reconnu son rendez-vous du soir et se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme faisait une demie-tête de moins que lui, des yeux gris dont l'un d'eux caché par des cheveux noirs avec un grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil droit, une peau claire et qu'il savait lisse et douce. Son uniforme était celui du lycée où un ancien camarade à lui était allé, leur équipe de basket était plutôt bonne, mais pas assez pour le battre. Ce mec était venu voir Aomine après le match pour lui dire qu'il était à son goût, il lui avait ensuite donné son numéro en lui disant que s'il voulait passer du bon temps il pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand. Le soir même, ils avaient couché ensemble. Et comme ce soir, ils remettaient parfois le couvert.

– « Salut Aomine, minauda-t-il.  
– Salut ».

Le lycéen prit le chemin jusque chez lui, l'as de Tohou sur ses talons.

– « Mes parents sont partis toute la soirée, ils rentrent tard.  
– Ok, cool ».

En réponse, les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, l'air continuellement blasé d'Aomine le vexait même s'il semblait au moins prendre son pied au lit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarque, sinon le basketteur l'enverrait bouler en coupant contact… et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.  
Ils ne se parlèrent pas le reste du trajet, et presque pas non plus quand ils commencèrent à le faire.  
Aomine caressa le corps sous lui et en évalua les muscles. Il les trouvait trop fin à son goût. Jusqu'à maintenant ça ne l'avait pas trop dérangé, mais là il aurait voulu… un peu plus de matière et de fermeté.  
Et comme à chaque fois, une fois terminé Aomine ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir.

– « Attends !  
– Quoi ? T'as encore envie ?  
– Non mais… tu veux pas rester dormir ? Il est tard, ce serait plus simple.  
– Hein ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Et sans rien de plus l'as de Tohou quitta la maison. Le lycéen, encore nu dans le lit et le corps chaud d'une autre présence, se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudissant d'avoir espérer autre chose d'un connard dans son genre et de s'être laissé briser le cœur.

La lumière du jour traversant les interstices de ses stores réveillèrent Kagami. C'était le weekend et pour une fois le club n'avait pas d'entraînement. Pour autant il ne se sentait pas fatigué et voulait se défouler sur un terrain de street basket, ne serait-ce que pour faire quelques paniers et dribbles tout seul.  
En début d'après-midi il trouva donc un terrain libre pas trop loin de chez lui et commença à s'échauffer. Kagami ne voulait pas risquer de se blesser, rien qu'imaginer la réaction de Riko lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.  
Une fois ses muscles chauds et prêts, il enchaîna une série de paniers et de dunks entrecoupés de dribbles, évitant des écrans imaginaires. Il se retrouva à nouveau sous l'arceau et s'apprêta à lancer.

– « Pas mal les mouvements, Bakagami ».

Et il loupa son tir.

– « Ahomine… ».

Kagami récupéra le ballon et l'envoya à Aomine. Sans se dire un mot ils engagèrent un one-on-one. La sensation était grisante pour les deux rivaux, retrouver ce niveau d'adrénaline et de défi les faisaient sourire comme des enfants. Daiki retrouvait enfin la joie du basket, il l'avait attendu toute la semaine.  
Ils soufflaient bruyamment, épuisés par leur un contre un. Bien sûr l'as de Tohou avait gagné, mais pour son plus grand plaisir Kagami lui avait donné de l'enjeu. Ce dernier se releva, ses jambes tremblaient un peu mais il pouvait encore marcher.

– « Bon, je rentre. Si la coach apprend que je me suis surmené elle va me tuer.  
– Haha, t'as peur d'une nana ? »

L'as de seirin leva les yeux au ciel, Aomine pouvait parfois avoir des remarques lourdes, mais il savait qu'il restait un bon gars malgré tout. Du moins, depuis que son équipe avait battu la sienne ce côté arrogant et insupportable se nuançait. Il lui adressa un signe de la main pour le saluer.  
Daiki le regarda partir un peu déçu. Il aurait bien voulu remettre ça, ou alors faire autre chose. Il appréciait la présence de Kagami, il lui donnait l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

– « Tu veux pas aller manger au Maji Burger ? » lança-t-il.

Kagami marqua une pause avant de se retourner. Qu'Aomine propose quelque chose à faire ensemble autre que du basket n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais il fallait avouer que ça lui avait creusé l'estomac.

– « Ok », répondit-il simplement.

Quand il posa son plateau contenant littéralement une montagne de burgers devant lui, Aomine leva un sourcil.

– « Sérieux mec, ça me sidère toujours de voir à quel point t'es une grosse bouffe. Je pensais manger beaucoup mais là c'est même pas comparable ».

Kagami haussa simplement les épaules et entama son premier burger.

– « Au fait… merci pour les chaussures.  
– Raah, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était bon. Ça m'aurait fait chié que tu prennes tes pompes comme excuse d'avoir perdu ».

Aomine détourna la tête dans une veine tentative de masquer sa gêne, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Kagami. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il savait que malgré son caractère parfois lourd et connard et sa défaite contre eux, il les avait plusieurs fois aidé. Il en comprenait qu'Aomine était quelqu'un de fier qui paraissait détaché mais qui tenait cependant à ses amis. Et bien que leur relation ne pouvait pas vraiment être appelée amicale, le temps qu'ils passaient actuellement ensemble y ressemblait beaucoup. Cette pensée fit étonnamment plaisir à l'américain qui voyait cela sous un autre jour et une sensation chaude s'éveilla dans son estomac.

– « La prochaine fois, je t'écraserai, Ahomine, le provoqua-t-il dans l'espoir de se détourner de ce sentiment naissant.  
– Ha ? Rêve pas trop, Bakagami. Ça n'arrivera plus.  
– Je relève le défi », lança-t-il dans un sourire provocateur.

Oui, décidément il n'y avait que lui qui le faisait vibrer. Pour autant, plus que de le combattre un autre désir faisait surface, il voulait apprendre à le connaître.

– « Comment t'as commencé le basket ? »

Kagami s'étonna de l'intérêt de son rival, bien qu'il apprécia, désirant lui aussi en apprendre plus.

– « Quand je suis arrivé aux États-Unis je ne connaissais pas bien la langue ni le quartier. Par hasard je suis tombé sur Alex qui avait appris le japonais à la fac. Elle m'a fait découvrir le sport et m'a entraîné. Et toi ?  
– Hmm, aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours squatté les terrains de streets. Je préférais jouer avec les adultes, il y avait plus de rivalité.  
– En plus de squatter les terrains tu empêches les autres de s'entraîner, ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à son tir loupé de tout à l'heure.  
– De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a pas meilleur entraînement que de jouer avec moi. Je suis le meilleur ».

Ils continuèrent à parler un long moment, découvrant un peu plus une facette de l'autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils ne manquèrent pas non plus de se lancer des piques dès qu'une ouverture se présentait.

– « Fais pas le malin Bakagami ! Je t'ai foutu la raclée de ta vie et je peux recommencer les yeux fermés !  
– Je suis gonflé à bloc, y'a pas moyen que je perde !  
– T'es toujours à fond pourtant c'est à peine si tu marques !  
– Ok ! On remet ça ! »

Ils se levèrent puis débarrassèrent leur plateau avant de retourner sur le terrain de street basket où ils s'étaient affrontés un peu plus tôt. À nouveau le ballon rebondit sur l'asphalte au rythme de leur échange, l'adrénaline pulsant dans leur veine et l'excitation désinhibant leurs muscles. Kagami avait encore plus la rage de vaincre, son égo mis en jeu dans ce match.  
Bien que cette fois il s'était approché de la victoire encore plus que les autres fois, ce n'était toujours pas assez pour le vaincre seul, pas encore.  
Étendus sur le bitume, Kagami avait envie de vomir et Aomine n'en était pas loin non plus. Manger avant de pousser son corps à bout ne figurait pas parmi la liste des bonnes idées. Aucun des deux as n'amorçaient de mouvement pour le moment, seules leur respiration exagérées cadençaient l'air ambiant.

– « Hey… commença Aomine, je peux prendre une douche chez toi ? J'ai pas envie de prendre les transports en commun comme ça.  
– Haa, souffla-t-il, si tu veux ».

Taiga chassa la pensée qu'accueillir son rival chez lui et le laisser utiliser sa douche le rendait nerveux plus que de raison.  
Aomine se releva avec peine, l'estomac encore retourné, et se dirigea vers son adversaire. Une fois à son niveau, il se pencha, la main sur la hanche pour se tenir lui-même et tendit l'autre à Kagami. Ce dernier le considéra un moment.

– « Oi baka, je vois bien que t'as plus de force ».

L'américain rigola, surpris par son côté étonnamment prévenant.

– « Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, commenta-t-il en déviant son regard.  
– T'es pas mieux que moi je te signale.  
– N'importe quoi ».

Il finit par accepter la main tendue et se leva à son tour pour traîner son corps jusque chez lui, accompagné d'Aomine.

– « La salle de bain est sur la droite, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les placard tu n'as qu'à te servir.  
– OK ».

Kagami se laissa tomber sur son canapé et relâcha autant que possible la tension dans ses membres pendant un moment, cependant son corps refroidi et humide de transpiration lui donna des frissons. Il retira son haut, s'essuya avec avant de le balancer dans la panière à linge puis attendit devant la télé qu'Aomine libère la douche et qu'il puisse remettre des vêtements propres.  
Il ne pensait pas un jour passer un moment comme ça avec Daiki. En dehors du basket ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, pour autant il appréciait et se surpris même à souhaiter avoir plus de moments similaires. Quand l'as de Tohou sortit de la pièce, ce dernier le détailla un moment.

– « Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.  
– Haha, rien. J'ai fini.  
– Mouais. Si tu veux i boire dans le frigo, je me dépêche ».

Et il claqua la porte. Aomine se retrouva seul dans le salon de son rival, la première chose qu'il fit fut de fouiller pour trouver les magasines pornos de Kagami, sans succès. La deuxième, de regarder dans le frigo pour effectivement trouver de quoi réhydrater son corps et la troisième de s'affaler dans le canapé en attendant son hôte. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva, Taiga était bien bâti, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu déçu quand il le vit sortir habillé.

– « C'est naze, t'as même pas de porno !  
– Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et te gêne pas surtout !  
– C'est toi qui m'as dit de faire comme chez moi…  
– J'ai jamais dit ça !  
– C'était tout comme ».

L'as de Seirin sa passa une main sur le visage en soufflant, cette situation était surréaliste. Il alla lui aussi se chercher à boire puis s'assit en tailleur à sa table basse en face de lui.

– « You're such a pain in the ass…(1)  
– J'ai rien pigé, bakagami.  
– Pff, forcément y'a bien qu'au basket que t'es doué !  
– Ha ?! Répète ça ?!  
– T'as très bien compris Ahomine !  
– C'est pas ce que tout le monde me dit Bakagami !  
– Ah ouais ? Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent te trouver d'autre ! »

Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais s'arrêta là avant d'en dire plus. Il serra les dents, il n'avait pas honte de coucher à droite à gauche, et il n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore il ne voulait pas que son rival l'apprenne. Peut-être avait-il peur de l'image qu'il lui renverrait ?

– « Pff, laisse tomber, de toute façon il faut que je rentre. À plus, Bakagami ».

L'as de Tohou ramassa sa veste, mit ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Taiga dubitatif. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? D'habitude il répondait à la provocation mais là il avait juste abandonné pour partir. Cette réaction lui laissait un goût amer.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Traduction de l'anglais pour ceux qui veulent ! (Je précise que je ne fais pas de la traduction mot à mot, mais je traduis le sens et la signification de la phrase) :

(1)T'es vraiment un emmerdeur…

PS : pour la suite, désolée s'il y a des fautes d'anglais, à mon grand regret je ne suis pas bilingue ^^'.


	2. Chapter 2

– « Kagami-kun, l'appela-t-il en voyant son ami planté devant la salle de classe.  
– Waah ! Kuroko ! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas eu cette sensation… ajouta-t-il plus bas.  
– Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
– Tu fronces les sourcils depuis le début des cours, tu soupires et tu restes planté là.  
– Haaa, non c'est bon ».

Taiga se décida à entrer, prenant conscience qu'effectivement il n'avait pas bougé, et s'installa à son pupitre. Bien qu'il eu du mal à se l'avouer, il se souciait encore de la réaction d'Aomine. Cela lui prenait la tête depuis le début du weekend ce qui l'emmerdait considérablement. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier d'une simple remarque lancée sur le moment ? S'il n'avait pas apprécié il aurait dû lui répondre et l'insulter comme il le faisait toujours… Kagami déprima et se prit la tête entre les mains, voilà qu'il se mettait à souhaiter qu'Ahomine l'insulte. Sa propre préoccupation l'énerva, après tout il n'était que son rival ! Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ses états d'âmes ! Bien qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ce jour-là… L'as de Seirin secoua la tête, vivement les heures de club qu'il puisse se vider la tête.  
De son côté Kuroko remarquait clairement les réflexions de sa lumière, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la cause. Il le voyait froncer les sourcils puis souffler, déprimer puis s'énerver ou secouer la tête dans une moyenne de trois secondes d'intervalle. Même sans son côté observateur, Kagami était plutôt du genre facile à lire. Quelque chose occupait définitivement l'esprit de son coéquipier, mais s'il ne voulait pas en parler il le laisserait tranquille, pour l'instant.  
Comme il l'avait espéré, l'entraînement lui fit oublier ses tracas. Son corps détendu et lessivé offrit à Taiga une sensation de détente propre au sport. Il ne rêvait désormais que d'une douche, d'un bon repas devant la télé et de son lit.

Il ruminait assit sur son lit et adossé contre le mur, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Depuis sa journée avec Kagami, leur affrontement et sa restreinte de parler de ses plans culs, Aomine était d'humeur maussade. Même tirer son coup ne l'intéressait pas, il n'était de toute façon plus trop d'humeur ces derniers temps. Il y prenait moins de plaisir malgré l'expérience et la beauté de ses partenaires qui parvenaient avant à agiter l'intérieur de son pantalon. L'as de Tohou était du genre taquin au lit, surtout quand il sentait une bonne complicité ce qui lui avait parfois valu une perception ambigu de leur relation du côté de ses sex friends, l'obligeant à remettre les choses au clair puis couper les ponts. Mais dernièrement cela l'ennuyait. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé cet état d'esprit il en avait été mortifié. Lui ? Ennuyé par le sexe ? Aomine avait donc dû rechercher la cause de tout ceci et il était arrivé à une évidence troublante : Kagami Taiga. Depuis qu'il l'avait battu et fait reprendre le goût du basket les envies sexuelles de Daiki s'étaient faites décroissantes hormis lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se dépenser dans un match ou un entraînement. Parfois il se prenait même à espérer croiser Kagami sur un terrain de street pour l'affronter. Il souffla fortement et se passa une main sur le visage. Tout cela l'emmerdait. Ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas son soudain désintérêt pour la friction des corps puisque le basket avait toujours été sa top priorité – il était même plutôt content de retrouver sa passion. Mais c'était plutôt la contrepartie de tout ça… c'est-à-dire son intérêt grandissant pour Kagami. Il n'y avait plus seulement l'appel du challenge, il y avait aussi la simple envie de passer du temps avec lui, à le provoquer, à répondre à ses piques, à apprendre à le connaître et le découvrir… et Aomine n'était pas encore certain que ce soit complètement amical…

– « Bordel… » souffla-t-il une main parcourant ses cheveux bleus nuit.

Continuant de ruminer, Daiki mit du temps à s'endormir et fut le lendemain d'autant plus agacé.

Les journées de Kagami commençaient à suivre le même pattern pénible. Bien que ce soit plus espacé et moins récurrent il se préoccupait de savoir si oui ou non il avait vexé Aomine. Puis il croisait le regard insistant de Kuroko qui donnait l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et enfin il épuisait son corps au possible à l'entraînement du club. Et tout cela commençait à vraiment l'agacer. La réaction de son rival aurait pu ne pas lui occuper les pensées plus de deux jours si seulement Kuroko ne lui avait pas fait part de la mauvaise humeur récente d'Aomine. Selon son ombre, Daiki n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais comme Kagami semblait dans le même état il lui en avait fait part croyant – à juste titre – qu'ils s'étaient passé quelque chose entre eux. Taiga avait fini par lui en parler, espérant se déculpabiliser. Tetsuya ne voyait pas Aomine se vexer pour si peu, mais comme il ignorait toujours la raison de son côté, il n'avait rien pu confirmer.  
Et cela faisait donc cinq jours depuis cette fameuse conversation que l'as de Seirin y pensait. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas d'entraînement ce soir, Taiga se retrouvait donc à se dépenser seul sur un terrain de street basket.  
Il dribbla jusqu'au panier avant de s'élancer et de dunker. L'américain retomba souplement sur ses jambes avant d'observer le ballon rebondissant à ses pieds. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi cela lui prenait autant la tête ? Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, il n'avait rien dit de mal ou de déplacé. C'était leur même chamaillerie habituelle, surtout que ça n'avait peut-être aucun lien. Alors pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Ils se croisaient généralement souvent, or depuis cette conversation, pas l'ombre de cheveux bleus marines dans les environs ni de peau basanée. À nouveau il s'agaça et ramassa le ballon avant de le lever au dessus de sa tête.

– « C'est lui qui a réagit bizarrement je vais pas m'emmerder pour ses beaux yeux ! » Gueula-t-il en balançant la balle à ses pieds.

Bien évidemment, celle-ci lui revint en pleine face avec toute la force de son élan. Aussitôt Kagami s'accroupit en jurant et se frottant le visage, priant pour que personne ne l'ai vu. Il jeta des coups d'œil pour s'en assurer et vit en extérieur du terrain un jeune homme de son âge qui l'observait. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que l'as de Seirin ne se relève.

– « Quoi ? » Attaqua-t-il gêné.

Le lycéen sembla surpris par sa propre observation car il secoua légèrement la tête avant de s'approcher. En passant il ramassa le ballon et s'arrêta au niveau de Taiga. L'inconnu était plus petit que lui, un œil caché pas ses cheveux corbeau. Un grain de beauté soulignait celui visible qui était teinté d'une couleur grise.

– « Désolé… J'avais l'impression de te connaître et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à te fixer.  
– Ta tête me dis rien.  
– Haha oui, on ne s'est jamais croisé. Mais je t'ai déjà vu avec quelqu'un que je connais. Tu es proche d'Aomine ? »

Kagami fut surpris et énervé par la question. Il revenait encore sur le tapis !

– « Pas tant que ça, s'agaça-t-il. Pourquoi ?  
– Vous aviez l'air pourtant… »

Taiga haussa un sourcil, entre sa curiosité par rapport à sa relation avec Aomine et son visage qui affichait un sourire poli, cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

– « Et je peux savoir qui t'es ?  
– Ah ! Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya, une… connaissance d'Aomine ».

Ce nom chatouilla doucement la mémoire de l'américain sans qu'il ne parvienne à remettre le doigt dessus. Il n'y porta pas plus d'attention que ça, ce n'était pas la peine de replonger dans d'intenses réflexions.

– « Kagami Taiga, une connaissance aussi, lui répondit-il sur la défensive.  
– Vous n'êtes pas ami ?  
– Comme je l'ai dit, pas tant que ça.  
– Pourtant… il a l'air différent avec toi.  
– Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Himuro l'observa un moment, comme pour évaluer qui était réellement Taiga avant de lui livrer un énorme secret. Étrangement ce dernier lui inspirait de la confiance et de l'amitié.

– « Je sais que c'est étrange mais il est différent avec toi, il semble plus heureux et plus vivant.  
– Euh… d'accord… »

Cette conversation commençait à mettre sérieusement Kagami mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas simplement à cause de la « poker face » de son interlocuteur. Il avait la vague sensation qu'ils étaient plus que de simples connaissances et cela donnait à l'américain le sentiment de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas en plus de lui compresser le cœur. Himuro sembla s'en rendre compte, il souffla d'agacement.

– « Je suis sérieux, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il a de la considération pour toi. Je suis capable de le dire alors que je vous ai simplement vu rentrer ensemble. Alors que moi… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
– Attends attends, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un malentendu. Il ne se passe rien entre Aomine et moi ! On joue au basket ensemble, ça s'arrête là. Il t'intéresse ? Enfin je veux dire… in a romantic way ? »

L'as de Seirin paniquait à l'idée d'être mêlée aux histoires d'amour de son rival, loin de lui cette envie, elle le dégoûtait même et lui tordait le ventre d'un sentiment auquel il ne prêta pas attention, accentuant son malaise déjà bien présent. Il ne s'était donc pas rendu compte qu'il avait changé de langue.

– « Well, yeah… But I guess no hope for me. He broke my heart ».(2)

Et c'est par réflexe qu'Himuro adopta lui aussi la langue de Shakespeare.

– « Ah. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur les deux adolescents. Honnêtement Kagami ne savait plus où se mettre, il venait tout juste de mettre les pieds dans le plat et ignorait comment le réconforter. De plus il avait parlé de cœur brisé et non de rejet de confession, connaissant l'as de Tohou il n'avait pas dû prendre de pincettes.

– « Eh bien… désolé. Aomine peut parfois être un vrai connard, mais de toute façon il est hétéro alors ce n'est pas forcément contre toi ».

Tatsuya ria doucement, il comprit que son interlocuteur n'était pas au courant de la bisexualité de leur ami commun venant inconsciemment de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais il apprécia l'effort.

– « Tu parles bien anglais, tu as un accent américain. Où est-ce que tu as appris ? » Détourna-t-il.

Taiga fronça les sourcils et réalisa seulement qu'ils venaient rapidement de parler anglais.

– « Aux États-Unis. La personne qui m'a enseigné le basket m'a aussi appris la langue.  
– Oh, donc tu as appris aux sources ! Moi aussi j'ai commencé là-bas, c'est une ancienne joueuse de basket pro qui m'a enseigné.  
– Vraiment ? Moi aussi… laissa-t-il échapper pensif tandis que ce sentiment familier revenait. Elle s'appelle Alexandra Garcia ».

Cette fois une profonde surprise anima les traits d'Himuro.

– « No… Taiga is that you ? How come I didn't realize ! There isn't really much guys with red hair !(3)  
– « What… commença Kagami soudainement coupé lorsque la sensation familière le frappa de plein fouet. Tatsuya ! It's been so long ! How are you ? What are you doing in Japan ?(4)  
– I'm fine. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines, juste à temps pour participer à la WinterCup.  
– Alors je suppose que nous allons nous retrouver sur le terrain, Tatsuya ».

Un étrange sentiment nostalgique flottait dans l'air. Ils s'étaient connus grâce à Alex qui l'entraînait lui aussi et étaient rapidement devenus proches. Cependant, peu de temps après Tatsuya avait déménagé et les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient occasionnellement n'avait pas empêché la distance de les éloigner.  
Le temps les réunissant à nouveau, le jeune homme inconnu jusqu'à maintenant redevenait un ami d'enfance qu'il allait à nouveau affronter dans un match. De vieux souvenirs revinrent en mémoire.

– « Dis, tu te souviens de notre promesse ? »

Une lueur d'amusement illumina l'œil gris d'Himuro.

– « Bien sûr. J'ai toujours eu envie de régler ça, Taiga ».

Kagami rigola en réceptionnant le ballon que son ami lui envoya. Ce dernier alla poser ses affaires sur le banc le long du terrain et retira sa veste avant de venir se mettre en position devant on adversaire.

– « Cinq points, comme avant ?  
– Cinq points ».

Ils entamèrent leur duel en se remémorant leur passé commun, leur promesse résonnant dans leur voix d'enfant. ''On a autant de victoire que de défaite, quand on se reverra et qu'on sera plus grand et plus fort on s'affrontera à nouveau et cette fois on se départagera !''. ''Ok ! C'est une promesse ! Prépare-toi à perdre !''.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin réalisé leur engagement, ils durent s'asseoir tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle.

– « One more victory for me, Tatsuya. I'm stronger.(5)  
– Don't be so full of yourself until you win the next one too.(6)  
– That's right. I have to admit you're really good.(7)  
– Heh. I also was Alex's disciple».(8)

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire causé par l'euphorie du moment. Rien n'avait changé entre eux et ça faisait un bien fou.

Son humeur maussade de ces derniers jours se transforma en une subtile jalousie, qui pouvait encore être confondue avec de la colère lorsqu'en se dirigeant vers le terrain de street où Kagami jouait souvent il vit ce dernier avec l'un de ses plans culs. Pourquoi se parlaient-ils ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Aomine serra les poings, énervé et en partie effrayé à l'idée que Kagami puisse tout savoir et qu'il semble aussi proche d'Himuro. Ou alors ces deux-là couchaient-ils aussi ensemble ? Une bonne dizaine de questions sur leur relation tournaient en boucle dans la tête de l'as de Tohou, affectant ses émotions et son humeur. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas simplement de l'amitié qu'il ressentait envers son rival. Déçu et déprimé, Daiki fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du terrain de street, se sentant actuellement trop vulnérable pour aller les confronter. Il sortit son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie, elle saurait à coup sûr lui changer les idées.

– « Allô ?  
– Satsuki, t'es où ?  
– Je te l'ai dit ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Tetsu-kun.  
– Ah, ouais. Ok, laisse tomber.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dai-chan ?  
– Non, rien. À plus.  
– Dai-chan, attends !  
– Quoi ? »

Il entendit sa manager souffler doucement à l'autre bout du fil.

– « Viens nous rejoindre.  
– Ha ? Je veux pas tenir la chandelle !  
– Je vois bien que ça ne va pas en ce moment, Tetsu-kun est d'accord avec moi alors viens. On se rejoint au Maji Burger près de l'école».

Et sans attendre sa réponse elle raccrocha, elle savait que sinon Aomine aurait décliné l'invitation et aurait encore tout gardé pour lui. Là, il venait de lui-même elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber bien qu'il gâche l'un de ses précieux rendez-vous avec Kuroko. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait de toute manière soufflé l'idée.

C'est donc boudeur mais tout de même soulagé que l'as de Tohou prit le chemin jusqu'au fastfood. Il trouva ses deux amis attablés l'un à côté de l'autre à une table avec banquettes. Tetsu toujours avec son milkshake à la vanille et Satsuki devant un pot de crème glacée. Daiki ne commanda rien, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon, et s'installa en face d'eux.

– « Yo.  
– Aomine-kun.  
– Dai-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Aomine souffla et inséra son petit doigt dans son oreille droite en détournant le regard. Bien sûr qu'elle aborderait immédiatement le sujet.

– « C'est à propos de Kagami-kun ? ».

À la mention de son prénom, l'as de Tohou se crispa et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, comment savait-il ?

– « Huh ? Kagamin ? »

Avec Satsuki il aurait encore pu esquiver le sujet, mais Daiki savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer avec Kuroko. Son idée de base était plutôt penser à autre chose, pas mettre le sujet sur la table.

– « Ce n'est pas vraiment important » tenta-t-il d'éluder.

À ces mots Satsuki s'énerva.

– « Comment ça pas important ?! Tu as été encore plus insupportable que d'habitude ces derniers jours ! Tu recommences à sécher les entraînements et tu ignores tout le monde ! Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que t'as !  
– Urg… »

Quand sa meilleure amie s'y mettait, elle pouvait vraiment être énervante.

– « Momoi-san a raison Aomine-kun. Même Kagami-kun semble préoccupé et ailleurs. Ça ne peut pas durer ».

Préoccupé ? Pourquoi était-il préoccupé cet idiot ? Avait-il senti un comportement différent de sa part ? Non. Il ne s'était pas revu depuis qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments et de toute manière Kagami était trop obtus pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

– « Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
– Non, et je ne pense pas que ça ai un rapport… maugréa-t-il en repensant à Himuro et Kagami ensemble.  
– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es de mauvaise humeur, Dai-chan ?  
– Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être de mauvaise humeur. Ça va passer ».

Lassée de ses cachotteries Momoi le menaça.

– « Aomine Daiki ! Si tu ne craches pas tout de suite le morceau tu pourras toujours te brosser pour que je te couvre auprès de ta mère et j'irais même jusqu'à jeter tous tes magazines de Mai-chan ! » Gronda-t-elle un doigt intimidant, ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

L'as de Tohou ouvrit des yeux ronds, effrayé qu'elle puisse réellement agir. Pas ses pornos !

– « Et je dirais à Kise-kun et Imayoshi-kun que tu nous caches quelque chose ».

Enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie, Tetsu lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, peu importait à quel point il éluderai le sujet ces deux-là ne lâcheraient pas le morceaux. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pour autant il était gêné et ne sut quoi dire ou par quoi commencer. Il se lança finalement.

– « C'est juste qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui je n'arrête pas de penser… Et ça m'énerve parce que je sais plus où j'en suis et je deviens même jaloux ».

Un légère pause accueillie sa déclaration jusqu'à ce Satsuki pousse un petit piaillement joyeux.

– « Dai-chan est amoureux ! Qui c'est ? Sur quelle pauvre fille as-tu jeté ton dévolu ? L'assaillit-elle.  
– Momoi-san…  
– Oi, comment ça « pauvre fille » ? Et je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux !  
– Tu as un caractère de cochon, il faut savoir te supporter, expliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Et puis tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à elle et tu es jaloux ? À d'autres, tu es définitivement amoureux !  
– Tss… »

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux au courant qu'Aomine n'ai pas de préférence sexuelle, il n'était jamais sortit avec des hommes et encore moins tombé amoureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko et le vit le fixer intensément en sirotant son milkshake. Il le reposa finalement sur la table.

– « Aomine-kun. Il ne s'agit pas d'une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Daiki pensa s'étrangler pour de bon. Il toussa quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

– « Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça ?  
– Kagami-kun m'a dit que tu l'évitais depuis la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus chez lui. Ce qui correspond à ta mauvaise humeur récente et je ne crois pas en une quelconque coïncidence ».

L'as de Tohou pinça les lèvres. Il maudissait actuellement la capacité de Tetsuya à observer les gens et sa perspicacité. Momoi inspira un grand coup en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, elle rougissait de manière visible.

– « Alors c'est de Kagamin dont tu es amoureux ? Kya, mon Dai-chan devient quelqu'un de raisonnable !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Râla-t-il.  
– Je pensais que tu étais un cas désespéré car tu t'entiches toujours de filles superficielles quand tu ne fais pas que coucher avec elles. Mais Kagamin est une perle, il supporte ton caractère et sait comment te gérer et en plus il cuisine divinement bien. Mais surtout je vois bien qu'il t'as rendu heureux depuis qu'il te donne du challenge au basket. C'est comme si tu revivais à ses côtés, tu ne dois pas laisser passer cette chance, lui confia-t-elle doucement.  
– Je suis d'accord avec Momoi-san.  
– C'est facile à dire, à vous entendre on croirait que c'est réglé et qu'il va pas me rejeter. C'est peut-être plus simple pour moi parce que je suis bi mais Kagami est hétéro.  
– Il pense ça de toi aussi tu sais », rappela le joueur fantôme.

Aomine marqua un temps d'arrêt, il n'avait pas tord. Seule la génération miracle et ses plans culs masculins étaient au courant de sa bisexualité, Kagami supposait donc qu'il était hétéro, surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites des grosses poitrines…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, soufflant de dépit. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des détours, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher. Sa seule solution semblait de tâter le terrain…

– « Ok. Je vais arrêter de l'éviter ».

Ses deux amis semblèrent satisfait de sa réponse puisque Kuroko hocha légèrement la tête et Satsuki souffla un coup sec par le nez en affichant un sourire fier.

Aomine le pensait vraiment lorsqu'il avait affirmé trois jours avant qu'il n'éviterait plus Kagami. Cependant et comme souvent, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux bleus profonds de parcourir encore et encore le corps désirable de son rival. La pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'il savait désormais ce que ressentait les pervers qui observaient leur proie de loin, caché dans un coin en espérant ne pas être découvert. Car c'était actuellement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, ou plutôt s'embourbait.

– « Aomine ? »

Il ne sursauta absolument pas en poussant un cri de frayeur. Il se retourna, furieux d'avoir été surpris mais se stoppa net en reconnaissant le coupable.

– « Himuro… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
– Je rejoignais Kagami », éclaira-t-il en désignant le terrain où jouais actuellement l'as de Seirin seul.

Daiki serra les dents, sa jalousie refaisant surface.

– « Je savais pas que vous étiez si proches… » maugréa-t-il.

Himuro fut surpris, il ne connaissait pas ce ton et cette expression chez Daiki, il n'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant qu'une expression indifférente qui se craquelait sous le plaisir et une domination arrogante pendant l'acte. Bien qu'il la découvrait chez lui, Tatsuya n'était pas ignorant de ce dont il s'agissait, ayant lui même éprouvé ce sentiment envers Taiga.

– « Tu es jaloux ? »

Son absence de réponse fut plus éloquente que n'importe quel mot. Daiki le foudroyait presque du regard. Un pincement qu'il avait réussit à effacer ressurgit dans son cœur. C'était petit de sa part mais Himuro ne put s'empêcher de jeter un peu d'huile sur le feu.

– « Taiga est un garçon bien. Il est gentil et attentionné, et on a une bonne complicité ».

Tout en disant cela il fixa le concerné avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il avait sciemment formulé sa phrase de sorte à ce qu'elle soit mal interprétée par Aomine. Il comprit que ce dernier était d'ailleurs tombé dans le panneau dès le moment où il l'avait vu tiquer en l'appelant par son prénom. Furieux et jaloux, Daiki l'empoigna par le col de son uniforme.

– « Je suis pas assez con pour pas voir que tu me cherches, cracha l'as de Tohou. C'est quoi ton problème ?  
– Je dis simplement la vérité.  
– Tss ».

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, il fut sur le point de le repousser. Mais Himuro pas impressionné pour un sou ne se départit pas de sa taquinerie.

– « D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse être aussi proche lui et moi…  
– La ferme ! »

Dans un réflexe Aomine ferma le poing et commença à reculer son bras, avertissant qu'il arrivait à la limite de sa patience.

– « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Intervint Kagami confus. Tu fous quoi là, Ahomine ?! »

L'américain avait remarqué le retard de Tatsuya, en regardant les alentours il l'avait vu plus loin un peu caché et en prise avec Aomine. Il s'était précipité et vit le coup de Daiki prêt à s'abattre. Il entreprit de les séparer puis se plaça ente eux, face à son rival.

– « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Tonna-t-il, exigeant des explications.

L'as de Tohou se mordit la lèvre. En voyant qu'il le protégeait, une vague de rancœur tordit ses entrailles et il ne put endiguer à temps les mots durs qui sortirent.

– « Haha, ria-t-il amer, alors c'est vrai ? Vous couchez ensemble ? Je savais pas que t'aimais les bites Kagami, sinon je t'aurais proposé la mienne depuis longtemps ».

Il ne pensait absolument rien de ce qu'il disait. Son ton de voix se voulait dur afin de masquer que celle-ci était sur le point de se briser sous l'émotion en même temps que son cœur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le coup de poing de Kagami. Pris de court il tomba sur les fesses et se tint la joue, le regard complètement dans le vide. De cette manière il ne vit pas le dégoût dans le regard de son rival.

– « T'es qu'un connard. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour t'apprécier ».

Ces mots l'achevèrent, et il lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait tout gâché.  
Himuro comprit que c'était allé trop loin, qu'il était allé trop loin. Il tira Taiga par l'épaule et le convainquit d'aller chercher ses affaires pendant qu'il gérait Aomine.

– « Je suis dé- »

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase l'as de Tohou s'était relevé.

– « Fous-moi la paix. Je gênerai plus maintenant ».

Et il s'éloigna. Tatsuya ferma les yeux et souffla, comment rattraper tout ça ? Il rejoignit Kagami sur le terrain qui finit de ranger son ballon dans son sac de sport toujours énervé mais silencieux.

– « Taiga… C'est pas vraiment de sa faute…  
– Ouais c'est pas de sa faute si c'est un enfoiré fini », fulmina-t-il.

Tatsuya savait que ça ne servait à rien d'y aller comme ça. Il devait mettre les pieds dans le plat pour attirer son attention.

– « C'est moi qui l'ai cherché ».

Kagami releva son regard une fois son sac fermé et le scruta en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à savoir s'il disait ça pour couvrir Aomine. Après tout il ne connaissait pas clairement leur relation et Himuro était resté vague sur ce sujet.

– « Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il m'a dit.  
– C'était sous le coup de la colère, tu sais comment il est, impulsif.  
– Pourquoi tu le défends ? Il allait te frapper !  
– Je sais, mais je l'avais cherché et sûrement mérité ».

L'as de Seirin se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla.

– « Bon. Viens chez moi, puisque tu as tellement l'air de vouloir t'expliquer, tu vas me raconter ça. Le trajet me calmera ».

Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement fut silencieux. Kagami refluant doucement ses émotions à vifs et Himuro cherchant un moyen d'expliquer la situation sans dévoiler les sentiments d'Aomine pour lui ainsi que sa bisexualité. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et il ne voulait pas merder davantage.  
Arrivé devant la porte, Taiga la déverrouilla avant de s'engager à l'intérieur. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et le propriétaire des lieux balança le reste de ses affaires à coté du canapé.

– « Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai transpiré. Si tu veux il y a des trucs à manger et à boire dans le frigo, sers-toi.  
– D'accord, merci ».

Tandis que Kagami alla chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, Tatsuya partit fouiller son frigo. Il remarqua que la plupart étaient des plats cuisinés, lui aussi devait aimer la cuisine. Ça allait du dessert, à l'entrée en passant par des amuses-bouches et apéros. Himuro attrapa un bol rempli de pâte fourrée à la viande et roulée en portions individuelles ainsi qu'une bouteille de limonade à l'orange et retourna dans le salon pour s'installer sur le sofa. Taiga revint avant que son hôte n'ai pu finir le bol complètement. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau mise au frais et se posa à son tour dans le canapé aux côtés de son ami en lui faisant face, une jambe repliée sous lui.

– « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Haa… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est reparlé ?  
– Qu'Aomine t'as brisé le cœur ?  
– Sur le fait qu'il te traitait différemment.  
– Ah, ça…  
– Même si je suis passé à autre chose grâce à Atsushi, c'est toujours un peu douloureux, tu vois ? Et quand je l'ai revu, tout est remonté et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le provoquer.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-il en piochant dans le bol que tenait Himuro.  
– Je lui ai dit qu'on était proche… De manière suggestive disons ».

Tatsuya le regarda en biais, un peu honteux de son comportement. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

– « Soit. Tu lui as fait sous-entendre qu'on couchait ensemble. Maintenant je comprends ses mots mais je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Et il n'a pas l'air du genre homophobe… Atsushi est gay et Akashi bisexuel, pourtant il les voit toujours.  
– Je ne sais pas », mentit-il.

L'as de Seirin réfléchissait, essayant de chercher la raison de son comportement. Entre ça et sa mauvaise humeur dernièrement il était largué. Il finit par s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

– « Aargh, cet AHO ! Comment je peux comprendre s'il m'évite ?!  
– Je pense que tu devrais lui parler.  
– Pardon ? C'est à lui de s'excuser ! Je ne vais pas faire le premier pas.  
– Et s'il ne le fait pas ?  
– Alors c'est que tu t'es trompé et que je ne compte pas tant que ça pour lui.  
– Et toi ?  
– Quoi moi ?  
– Il compte pour toi ?  
– Bien sûr qu'il compte, sinon je ne me prendrai pas autant la tête à cause de cet abruti ».

Cette phrase ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour Kagami, du moins pas plus que pour un ami. Il s'était sentit proche d'Aomine, il avait eu envie de connaître celui qu'il était quand ils ne se disputaient pas. Et de son côté Daiki avait aussi montré cet intérêt. Alors pourquoi cet évitement soudain ? Leur un contre un lui manquait, même leur prise de tête et encore plus leurs rares moments tranquilles… Exaspéré il souffla à nouveau.

– « He's a pain in the ass for sure. He's driving me crazy lately…(9)  
– Il ne te laisse pas indifférent c'est certain ».

Kagami leva un sourcil, son instinct lui dit que son ami d'enfance sous-entendait quelque chose.

– « Comment ça ? Ça m'agacerait comme pour n'importe qui.  
– Taiga… Même si ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu j'ai bien remarqué ces derniers jours que tu n'as pas réellement changé. Et tu n'es pas du genre à te soucier que les gens t'apprécie ou non si tu ne les aimes pas en retour. Tu as une relation différente avec lui. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez simplement des connaissances, pas si proches que ça. Alors pourquoi son comportement t'agaces autant ?  
– Je pensais qu'on s'était rapprochés, qu'on était devenus des amis et du jour au lendemain il m'évite, justifia-t-il en bougonnant.  
– Mmh ».

Himuro n'était pas très convaincu, certes c'était logique mais Kagami était réellement concerné et surtout son principal sujet de conversation, du moins avec lui, tournait autour d'Aomine. C'en devenait presque vexant, et s'il ne lui donnait pas un indice il mettrait des années à réaliser qu'il ne ressentait pas rien pour Aomine.

– « Je ne souhaite pas en rajouter une couche mais en tant qu'ami d'enfance je te demande malgré tout ceci : qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Aomine ?  
– Quoi ? C'est un ami, et je ne suis pas gay.  
– Aimer un homme ne signifie pas être gay, ça signifie aimer quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es attiré par un homme que tu seras attiré par d'autres. Et les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas, sinon le monde serait en paix ».

Sentant que Taiga allait protester une fois de plus, Tatsuya prit les devants.

– « Je ne te demande pas de me répondre mais d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Tu ne fais pratiquement que de me parler de lui, tu l'apprécies clairement, à toi de voir jusqu'où ça va. Sur ce, je rentre ».

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, laissant Kagami la bouche ouverte, abasourdi et livré à lui-même dans son canapé.

\----------------------------------------------

(2)Eh bien, ouais… Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour moi. Il m'a brisé le cœur.  
(3)Taiga… Est-ce que c'est toi ? Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas réalisé ! Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de mec avec des cheveux rouges !  
(4)Quoi… Tatsuya ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Japon ?  
(5)Une victoire de plus pour moi, Tatsuya. Je suis plus fort.  
(6)Ne sois pas si sûr de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ais aussi gagné le prochain.  
(7)C'est vrai, je dois admettre que tu es vraiment bon.  
(8)Hey. J'étais aussi le disciple d'Alex.  
(9)C'est vraiment un emmerdeur. Il me rend fou ces derniers temps…


	3. Chapter 3

Traînant les pieds Aomine traversa le salon, remarquant à peine la présence de sa mère, qui était pourtant une femme remarquable, étant plus grande que la moyenne, la peau colorée d'une jolie teinte chocolat de longs cheveux noirs et lisses encadrant un visage doux.

– « Daiki, le repas est bientôt prêt ne va pas te coucher.  
– Pas faim », marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Sa mère sembla remarquer l'humeur de son fils.

– « Mon chéri… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Rien. Laisse-moi ».

Sans s'arrêter il rejoignit sa chambre et ferma la porte avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit placé directement à gauche de la porte. Aucune expression n'animait son visage jusqu'à ce que leur dispute et les mot de Kagami lui reviennent. Il serra les dents et ramena sa main sur ses yeux avant de les fermer fortement tentant d'endiguer le flot de tristesse, de colère et de honte qui le submergeait. Il ne réussit pas à retenir un sanglot de le faire convulser. Il se trouvait pathétique, jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans cet état-là. Finalement Satsuki avait raison, il était amoureux…  
Il réussit à s'éloigner de tout ça quelques heures après, et parvint à se calmer. Il entendit des coups contre sa porte avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre.

– « Dai-chan ? Appela doucement sa meilleure amie. Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien…  
– Fous-moi la paix Satsuki.  
– Dai-chan… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kagamin ?  
– Je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix ! T'es lourde !  
– Dis donc ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne va pas que tu dois être méchant avec les autres ! Je m'inquiète et je sais comment tu es ! Si je te laisse tout seul tu vas tout garder pour toi et ruminer ! »

Aomine enfouie sa tête dans ses oreillers et passa ses mains dessous en grognant. Malgré tout Momoi savait comment agir avec lui.

– « J'ai tout gâché, finit-il par marmonner dans ses draps.  
– Quoi ? »

Il se releva péniblement et s'installa le dos contre sa tête de lit, une jambe en tailleur et l'autre pliée de sorte à ce qu'il puisse poser son bras sur son genou. Satsuki s'assit sur le bord du matelas, les épaules tournées dans sa direction.

– « J'ai tout gâché. Et de toute manière il couche avec Himuro.  
– Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont ensemble. Pourquoi tu penses avoir tout gâché ? ».

Aomine hésita un peu à lui raconter, toujours honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais finit tout de même par lui dire.

– « Bien sûr qu'il s'est énervé ! Tu as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de lui ! Le gronda-t-elle.  
– Je doute qu'il veuille m'écouter.  
– Tu vas tout faire pour ! Quitte à te mettre à genoux !  
– Oi-  
– Tu veux le récupérer oui ou non ? Le coupa-t-elle, impérieuse.  
– … Oui… confia-t-il.  
– Très bien alors maintenant appelle-le ! ».

Épuisé psychologiquement Aomine n'offrit aucune résistance, à l'étonnement de sa manager. Elle n'avait jamais vu Daiki agir comme ça pour quelqu'un, cependant cela lui évitait de dépenser de l'énergie à le convaincre.

Himuro venait de partir, ses paroles lui faisaient se remettre en question sur ce qu'il pensait d'Aomine et sa relation avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'as de Tohou comptait pour lui, il aimait le temps passé ensemble. Il dut bien en prendre conscience lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait. Et même s'il était actuellement toujours énervé contre lui, sa colère n'était plus aussi forte que tout à l'heure, surtout après avoir apprit qu'il n'était pas complètement en tord. C'est vrai, Daiki pouvait sortir des mots blessants quand il était énervé, Momoi en avait déjà fait les frais. Taiga avait été content de le revoir mais ce fut de courte durée face à leur dispute. Il souffla, fatigué de trop réfléchir. Il ne savait plus où il en était et ça l'agaçait de patauger pour suivre un chemin dont il ne connaissait pas la destination. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tatsuya pensait qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié pour son rival. Ils étaient à peine devenus amis. Alors de l'amour ? Il en était loin… n'est-ce pas ? Pour se rassurer il compara leur relation avec celles qu'il entretenait avec les autres. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Kagami ne se mette la main devant la bouche, se penche en avant avant de rougir fortement. Ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.

– « Fuck… it really is… love ? No way…(10) »

Il n'avait pas le même désir de proximité, de connaître et de passer du temps avec les autres que celui qu'il avait avec Aomine. Il repensa aux dernières semaines, et remarquait seulement son ventre qui s'était serré à la pensée des histoires d'amour d'Aomine, ce n'était pas simplement un malaise, de la jalousie s'était inconsciemment immiscée. Son esprit s'en trouvait retourné et perdu, son cœur, ce traître, battait à tout rompre tandis que son cerveau commençait à surchauffer. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se leva et sortit sur sa terrasse pour aérer son corps qui montait en température. Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert un barrage qui déversait tout le flot de ses sentiments d'un seul coup.  
Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dehors à remettre son esprit en ordre et à s'accorder à ces nouvelles révélations. Tatsuya avait vu juste, le savait-il parce qu'il le connaissait ou bien Kagami était prévisible ? D'autres personnes s'en doutaient-elles ? Un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres de l'américain, Kuroko devait forcément être au courant.  
Taiga resta encore quelques minutes à profiter de la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant de ce début de soirée, il n'entendit donc pas son téléphone vibrer, lui signalant qu'on tentait de le joindre.  
C'est seulement lorsqu'il revint de la douche qu'il remarqua la notification indiquant un appel manqué. Quand l'as de Seirin vit de la part de qui cela venait son cœur loupa un battement. Pour quelle raison Aomine pouvait-il l'appeler ? Pour s'excuser sûrement, il ne voyais que ça. Cette pensée lui fit extrêmement plaisir, c'est donc qu'il tenait un peu à lui comme lui avait assuré Tatsuya. Taiga attrapa son téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts le nom de Daiki mais juste avant de presser l'icône d'appel il s'arrêta, soudain prit de panique. Comment pourrait-il agir normalement maintenant que ses sentiments lui avaient été balancé en plein face et le barrage désormais ouvert ? Il voyait d'ici sa voix trembler et ses joues rougir. Il se passa une main sur le visage, ne pouvait-il donc pas les ignorer encore un peu plus longtemps ? Il balança son portable dans le canapé, il n'était pas en mesure de faire face à Aomine pour le moment. L'as de Tohou devra attendre un peu.

Le lendemain, ayant le weekend de libre, Tetsuya envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour lui proposer une virée shopping et Maji Burger. Kagami trouva que ce message tombait à pic –il soupçonna le sixième sens de son ami– et répondit positivement à l'invitation. Il avait besoin de parler des récents évènements à quelqu'un d'aussi impartial que Kuroko.  
En descendant la rue commerciale, l'as de Seirin souffla en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

– « Je vois. Comme d'habitude tu étais au courant de tout.  
– Il faut dire que tu es très facile à lire, Kagami-kun ».

Taiga lui envoya un regard mi-énervé, mi-boudeur car il n'avait pas tout à fait tord il en était conscient. À force de se l'entendre dire…

– « Je suis toujours énervé par ce qu'il a dit. Mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir maintenant que je comprends mieux pourquoi il a agit comme ça. Surtout que… enfin… tu vois… bégaya-t-il, le rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues.  
– Surtout que tu as réalisé que tu l'aimais », explicita Kuroko sans aucune gêne.

L'as de Seirin manqua de s'étouffer dans sa propre gêne. Il n'y avait jamais eu que le basket et ses proches qui occupaient ses pensées. Désormais une certaine personne prenait une place toute particulière et bon sang, il n'aurait jamais cru être du genre coincé. C'était tout nouveau pour lui sans qu'il n'ait aucun indice pour l'aider à savoir comment gérer ça, surtout que ses sentiments lui avaient explosé au visage et il n'avait rien vu venir. Comment n'avait-il rien pu voir ?!  
Laissant sa lumière digérer ses sentiments, ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent devant une boutique à l'enseigne sobre avec des vitrines remplies de livres. L'intérieur semblait étroit et encombré.

– « Kagami-kun s'il te plaît, attends-moi ici. Je vais juste récupérer un colis. Ce ne sera pas long ».

Comprenant que l'endroit n'était pas aménagé pour accueillir trop de personnes, encore moins de son gabarit, Taiga attendit patiemment devant le magasin. Il sortit son téléphone afin de vérifier ses notifications lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant, sûrement une étrangère. Elle affichait un sourire gêné.

– « Excuse-me. Hum, do you speak english by any chance ?(11)  
– Yes, what can I do for you ? »

N'entendant aucun accent de la part de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille s'égaya.

– « Oh ! You're a foreigner too ?  
– Kind of, I'm a returnee.  
– Really ? From where ?  
– America.  
– Me too ! That's relieving to meet someone from there ! Anyway, you could probably help me. I lost my friends, in that case we agreed to meet up in front of the Shinjuku Station, but I don't know where it is… ».

Kagami déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit l'application de la map. Il lui expliqua commet s'y rendre de là où ils étaient en montrant le chemin sur l'écran. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'appareil et maintint son équilibre en posant sa main sur l'épaule du lycéen.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux paires d'yeux les observaient. La première, d'un bleu profond, renvoyait de la tristesse. Quant à la deuxième, d'un rose pâle, elle se redirigea bien vite sur la personne à ses côtés affichant une pointe d'inquiétude.

– « Dai-chan… Ce n'est sûrement qu'une fille qui lui demande son chemin. Elle semble étrangère. En plus tu sais bien que je le saurais si Kagamin avait quelqu'un, le rassura-t-elle.  
– Je sais Satsuki ».

Et il le savait réellement. Personne n'égalait son amie d'enfance dans la récolte d'informations, c'est simplement que l'image lui faisait mal parce qu'il voyait Kagami alors que de son côté lui ne voulait plus lui parler. Aomine sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son rival en l'observant. L'as de Tohou le vit écarquiller les yeux puis rougir et mettre son téléphone dans son dos. Taiga se gratta la nuque et sembla s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme. Daiki laissa retomber le bras tenant son téléphone le long de son corps. Kagami l'ignorait bel et bien et même s'il s'en doutait, c'était douloureux. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit encore en colère contre lui et peut-être lui fallait-il encore du temps, mais pourquoi être gêné devant elle ? Abattu, Aomine tourna les talons.

– « Désolé, Satsuki. Je rentre ».

Momoi souffla, exaspérée. Pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi compliqué ? Son ami d'enfance avait dû se faire des idées à propos de toute cette situation, se brisant encore plus le cœur inutilement. Elle décida à son tour de rentrer, n'étant plus d'humeur à faire du shopping.

– « You could have answered. Was it a call from your crush ? Rigola l'étrangère. (12)  
– What ? N-no. It was from a friend…  
– Really ? But your face is so red ! Why are you blushing for a simple friend ? ».

A court de mots et embarrassé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu, Taiga ne pu empêcher son visage de chauffer davantage.

– « It's okay, I'm sorry for teasing you. But guys in love are so adorable, I coudn't help.  
– I'm not in love. Pas totalement, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
– Not yet ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Son expression se radoucit et une pointe de tristesse assombrit son visage.

– « You know, if I have any advice for you… ».

Quand Kuroko manifesta finalement sa présence en les faisant sursauter tous les deux, l'étrangère remercia Kagami et s'en alla, le laissant dans d'intenses réflexions. Bien sûr cela n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami et bien qu'il n'ai pas compris tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait conseillé il en avait saisit l'essentiel.

– « Tu devrais suivre son conseil », commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le prochain magasin.

Taiga ne répondit pas.

– « Tu ne peux pas attendre de ne plus lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a dit si tu ne le laisses pas s'excuser, explicita Kuroko.  
– Haah… Tu as raison. Je sais que je devrais répondre, mais dès que je vois son nom s'afficher je… hum enfin je n'y arrive pas ».

En réalité il paniquait et son cœur se mettait à battre fortement. Il savait que s'il répondait dans cet état-là il bégayera et se rendrait ridicule auprès d'Aomine. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Kagami avait besoin de s'habituer à la nouvelle réalisation de ses sentiments avant de pouvoir faire face à son rival. Mais alors les mots de la jeune femme lui revinrent en mémoire « Tu sais, si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. Quand les sentiments ne sont pas clairement exprimés, les gens vont voir ailleurs. Alors il faut leur dire tant qu'il est encore temps. Je me mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me regarde pas et je ne connais pas toutes les circonstances mais le regret est pire que la honte. Tu auras probablement mal mais crois-moi, la honte disparaît un jour, pas le regret. Si ça se passe mal, tes amis seront là pour toi même si tu penses le contraire ». Et il sut qu'il devait écouter. Il balança sa tête en arrière et libéra un grognement d'exaspération.

– « Kuroko–  
– Ligne Tozai, arrêt Waseda. Je t'envoie l'adresse ».

L'as de Seirin resta un moment la bouche entrouverte le temps de comprendre l'information puis sourit à son ami avant de faire demi-tour.

– « Merci ! ».

Il trottina sur le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro le plus proche pour prendre ensuite la correspondance avec la ligne Tozai. Une fois dans le train il ouvrit le message de son meilleur ami et regarda la localisation précise sur le plan. Il n'aura pas beaucoup à marcher. En attendant il en profita pour éviter sa tension de monter davantage à cause de l'appréhension, au moins il était sûr de sa décision.  
Arrivé devant la maison des Aomine, Kagami sentit de nouveau son pouls s'emballer et il était presque sûr de faire une montée de tension. Il se trouvait devant un petit portail menant jusqu'à la porte par un chemin bordés de fleurs et de quelques bonzaïs. Il l'ouvrit et atteignit la porte. Il inspira un grand coup et souffla fortement pour rassembler son courage et avant qu'une quelconque pensée ne vienne polluer son esprit et ne détruise tout ça il appuya sur la sonnette. Un homme grand lui ouvrit la porte et Taiga dut même lever le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il avait la peau claire et des ridules aux coins des yeux et de la bouche.

– « Oui ?  
– Euh, bonjour. Est-ce que Aomine Daiki est là ?  
– Bonjour. Oui, je vais le chercher ».

Il laissa la porte ouverte et tourna un peu plus loin sur la droite. Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme que Taiga connaissais bien fit son apparition.

– « Ka-Kagami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir », dit-il plus bas.  
– Non. Mais j'avais besoin de temps. On doit parler.  
– Euh, ouais. Attends, je vais chercher ma veste.  
– OK ».

Aomine revint rapidement avec son manteau bleu et un ballon de basket sous le bras. Il avait eu raison, sachant leur caractère et leur amour du basket il n'y aura pas meilleure discussion qu'avec un match pour relâcher la pression.  
Ils ne discutèrent pas sur le chemin. Daiki cherchait les bons mots pour exprimer correctement sa pensée et Kagami ne voulant pour l'instant pas parler, trop occupé à rester calme. Mais quand l'as de Tohou réalisa qu'ils arrivaient sur le terrain de basket et qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit, il décida d'aller droit au but. Ce dernier s'arrêta juste avant de passer le grillage entourant l'aire de sport.

– « Je… Je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. J'ai été con sur ce coup-là et je pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Alors… désolé ».

Taiga s'arrêta à son tour et fit face à son ami.

– Ouais je sais ».

Daiki le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de savoir si c'était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure. Quant à Kagami il ne se posa plus la question de savoir comment agir, l'agacement refaisant son chemin contrebalançait son agitation causée par ses sentiments envers Aomine. Pour autant cette fois cela lui sauta aux yeux de voir à quel point être avec lui lui semblait naturel.

– « Pourquoi tu t'es énervé ?  
– Haaa… J'étais ja… jaloux, compléta l'as de Tohou plus faiblement.  
– Pourquoi ? »

Le coeur de Taiga se mit à battre plus fort, à tel point qu'il craignait que Daiki ne l'entende dans l'appréhension de sa réponse. Cependant, de son côté Aomine n'était pas prêt à se confesser. Croyant que l'as de Seirin était encore en colère contre lui il ne trouvait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un bon moment pour lui dire.

– « Je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. Et je vous ai vu jouer au basket ensemble, je me suis demandé si t'avais la même relation avec lui qu'il avait avec moi et je pense que je ne voulais pas être mis de côté… »

Une énorme déception s'empara de Kagami, c'était simplement ça ? Il ne voulait pas être mis de côté et rien de plus ?

– « C'est complètement débile, pesta-t-il amèrement.  
– Je sais.  
– Quelle relation tu avais avec Tatsuya ? »

Daiki ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents en les entendants s'appeler par leur prénom.

– « La même que toi ».

Et ce fut ce qui l'acheva. Aomine pensait qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Maintenant Taiga comprenait pourquoi Himuro était resté vague, s'il avait compris ses sentiments il ne voulait pas le blesser. Kagami ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, son espoir d'apprendre qu'Aomine aimait les hommes comme les femmes fut écrasé par la confusion. Tellement d'incohérences se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré par la situation et tous ces malentendus.

– « Tatsuya et moi on a jamais eu ce genre de relation, éclaira-t-il le ton amer. Il t'as laissé croire ça parce qu'il était blessé que tu l'ai rejeté. C'était pour ça que tu m'évitais et que tu étais de mauvaise humeur dernièrement ?  
– Je l'ai rejeté ? Éluda Daiki habilement.  
– Il m'a dit que tu lui avais brisé le cœur.  
– Je me souviens pas qu'il se soit un jour déclaré.  
– Alors… tu l'aimes ?  
– Non ! C'est juste– c'était juste quelqu'un avec qui je passais du bon temps. Il n'y avait rien de plus.  
– Pas pour lui apparemment…  
– J'irais m'expliquer avec lui aussi. Alors… vous ne couchez vraiment pas ensemble ?  
– Non. Tatsuya est un ami d'enfance. On s'est rencontrés aux États-Unis mais il a déménagé et on a finit par se perdre de vue avant de se retrouver il y a quelques jours.  
– Je vois ».

Le soulagement pouvait clairement se faire entendre dans la voix de Daiki et cela agaça Kagami. Aomine semblait lui renvoyer constamment des signaux contraires. Autant y aller franchement.

– « Tu sais avec tout ça, et aussi grâce à Tatsuya, j'ai réalisé quelque chose ».

L'as de Tohou releva la tête, il avait toute son attention mais son expression ne donnait pas le sentiment d'attendre quoi que ce soit, ou alors une légère appréhension. Taiga n'en revenait pas du courage soudain dont il faisait preuve, où était passée toute sa gêne ?! L'agacement devait l'aider –son côté tête brûlée aussi. Il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot et maintenant que c'était clair et intégré pour lui, il ne voulait pas d'ambiguïté entre eux. Au pire, Aomine le rejetait et ils finiraient tous les deux par passer à autre chose, il en était convaincu. Dans tous les cas, il ne le laisserait pas filer, que leur relation reste amicale ou passe à l'étape supérieure.

– « C'est que tu es important pour moi, et je ne parle pas simplement en terme d'amitié. J'ai… des sentiments pour toi ».

Consumant ses dernières réserve de courage il le fixa droit dans les yeux. En premier il ne le vit pas réagir, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit se transformant bientôt en un sourire narquois avant d'empoigner son col.

– « Tu m'as devancé ».

Et il scella leurs lèvres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent derrière la peau mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention, ils s'ajustèrent instinctivement et le baiser se fit plus passionné et fougueux. Sûrement causé par leur éloignement de ces derniers jours. Daiki lâcha son tee-shirt et passa une main derrière sa nuque et se rapprocha de lui –l'autre étant occupée à tenir le ballon de basket–, et demanda de sa langue l'accès à sa bouche. Kagami répondit positivement et lui laissa les rênes, moins expérimenté et audacieux que lui. Il plaça à son tour ses mains sur la taille d'Aomine, collant leur corps. Ce dernier laissa sa main redescendre le long du corps de son, copain ? –Il l'espérait– et glissa ses doigts sous ses vêtements pour caresser la peau chaude du pouce. Il sentit bientôt des mains le repousser doucement. Il recula pour lui faire face et bon sang, il était magnifique. Les yeux à demi fermés, reflétant le désir et la tendresse, les lèvres entrouvertes, rouges et luisantes du baiser, laissant des volutes d'air chaud s'échapper. Bientôt Taiga détourna le regard, rougissant complètement. Un sourire taquin courba involontairement les lèvres de Daiki et il posa sa main contre la cage thoracique de l'as de Seirin.

– « Woh, ton cœur bat vite.  
– La-la ferme ! » Aboya-t-il en retour et se dégageant du toucher qui risquait de lui faire perdre tout bon sens.

Aomine rigola et prit la main de Kagami puis la plaça sur son propre torse.

– « Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas mieux ».

Si on avait demandé leur avis, les deux lycéens auraient répondu que le temps s'était suspendu à ce moment-là. Mais des jeunes filles rigolant un peu trop fort pas loin d'eux firent éclater leur petite bulle et ils mirent de l'espace entre eux, n'osant pas lever le regard. Le calme de leur cocon se transforma en un silence gênant et Taiga fut le premier à le briser.

– « Ca te dit un one-on-one ? »

L'as de Tohou souffla, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure idée.

– « Bien sûr. Te botter le cul m'avait manqué.  
– Tss, attends de voir avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit ».

Sans surprise, ils finirent en sueur malgré le froid environnement et le souffle court. Un frisson les parcourus et l'un comme l'autre ils remirent leur manteau. Constatant son corps collant en train de se congeler il ne rêvait désormais que d'une douche bien chaude. Hésitant quelques secondes il se tourna vers Aomine qui ramassa sa balle.

– « Aomine ?  
– Mmh ?  
– Tu veux venir manger chez moi ce soir ? »

Voyant le sourire pervers qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, il leva les yeux au ciel.

– « Aho. Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ».

Durant la préparation du repas, uniquement prise en charge par Taiga, les piques et les disputes avaient été entrecoupées de sous-entendus, provenant majoritairement de Daiki, et de longs regards lorsque l'un ou l'autre ne regardait pas. Pour autant chacun sentait celui brûlant et intense de l'autre qui dégageait un million de sentiments et d'appréhensions sur leur relation à venir.

– « Arrête de me fixer comme ça Bakagami, je vais finir par croire que tu peux pas me résister, plaisanta l'as de Tohou en relevant le regard de son assiette de curry.  
– Dixit celui qui fait des sous-entendus sexuels depuis le début de la soirée, répliqua-t-il.  
– J'y peux rien si tu m'inspires ».

L'as de Seirin tenta vainement de retenir un éclat en pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Mais bientôt il ne tint plus.

– « Pff HAHA, c'est quoi cette ligne clichée ? ».

A force de rire ses côtes lui firent mal et il tenta de se calmer en reprenant sa respiration de manière erratique. Visiblement vexé et de plus en plus en proie à la gêne Aomine s'adossa nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise et détourna le regard en faisant la moue. Compatissant Kagami parvint finalement à se calmer non sans essuyer quelques larmes.

– « Désolé.  
– Ouais ouais c'est ça, allez rigole tant que tu le peux. Tu feras moins le malin quand je te défoncerais sur le terrain ».

Taiga ne réagit pas à la remarque, sachant pertinemment que Daiki faisait ça pour le provoquer parce qu'il était vexé. Son corps encore secoué de spasmes il se leva et ramassa les plats pour nettoyer la table. L'as de Seirin commença la vaisselle tandis qu'Aomine apportait le reste. Après avoir déposé les assiettes et les couverts utilisés il enlaça Kagami par derrière et appuya son menton sur son épaule droite. Dans son étreinte il le sentit se tendre, ayant peur d'aller trop vite pour lui il desserra sa prise mais une main le bloqua. Il jeta un regard interrogateur et vis clairement le haut de la nuque et le bout des oreilles de Taiga rougir. D'humeur taquine il embrassa les parties chaude et frotta son nez dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait. En inspirant il sentit l'apaisement envahir son corps en se familiarisant avec cette odeur agréable et si caractéristique de son rival. Sans s'en rendre compte il appuya son corps tout entier contre celui de Kagami. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus nettoyer la vaisselle sale avec un poids restreignant ses mouvements, il se retourna du mieux qu'il put et entoura la taille d'Aomine, enfouissant son visage dans le cou tanné en face de lui. Encouragé par l'ambiance, Daiki descendit ses mains et commença à parcourir les formes à disposition.

– « Att-Attends, je suis– doucement.  
– C'est bon. On ne va rien faire », le rassura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

En accord avec ses propos il arrêta de le tripoter. Il le sentit tout de même commencer à s'agiter sous son emprise.

– « La vaisselle… il faut–  
– Encore un peu. S'il te plaît, restons un peu plus longtemps comme ça ».

Ce n'est pas tant la demande que le ton dans la voix d'Aomine qui surpris Kagami. Un besoin se faisait sentir, de même qu'une peur latente. Leur déclaration remontait à seulement quelques heures et l'as de Tohou réalisait mal tout ça. Ce matin même il doutait que Kagami veuille encore lui parler, et là il était dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas encore défini clairement leur relation, ça pouvait cependant attendre. Savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés le rendait assez heureux pour qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre.  
Finalement il dut le relâcher, ne pouvant malheureusement pas le garder éternellement contre lui. Il l'aida à nettoyer ce qui restait en silence avant de ramasser ses affaires.

– « Tu veux aller quelque part demain ? Je suppose qu'on pourrait traîner en ville et manger ensemble…  
– Ooh ? Tu me proposes un date Kagami ? »

Trop peu habitué à autre chose que le basket et ses amis, Taiga n'en menait pas large. Un peu mal à l'aise il se frotta la nuque et détourna le regard.

– « Eh bien je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle maintenant qu'on est en couple.  
– Heh ? »

Les questions quant au statut de leur relation trouvèrent immédiatement réponses. Être en couple était évidemment la suite logique lorsque deux personnes partageaient les mêmes sentiments. Mais n'ayant eu que des relations basées sur le sexe Daiki éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à définir clairement les choses quand les sentiments se trouvaient impliqués. Après tout généralement il jetait ses partenaires dès que l'amour faisait son chemin. Bien entendu c'était ce qu'il voulait avec Taiga, donc cela le rassurait. Pour autant il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.  
À son exclamation, Kagami rencontra aussitôt son regard et découvrit l'expression confuse –surprise ? Il n'en était pas sûr– d'Aomine. La colère réchauffa son corps et accéléra son système sanguin.

– « Tu prévoyais juste de baiser avec moi ?! Je serais certainement pas un plan cul !  
– Non ! Non ! Se dépêcha-t-il de le rassurer. Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste– c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Et comme on en n'avait pas parlé je m'étais pas vraiment posé la question donc ça m'a juste surpris ».

OK il mentait un peu sur le fait de ne pas y avoir pensé, mais il avait juste remis le sujet à plus tard, alors ce n'est pas vraiment mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour apaiser la méfiance et la colère qui brûlaient dans le regard de son copain –maintenant il pouvait le dire– il le prit par la taille et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se recula cherchant l'approbation dans son regard. Toujours pas convaincu ou probablement vexé, le visage de l'as de Seirin demeurait contrarié. Un sourire narquois anima la bouche de Daiki à mesure qu'une idée fleurissait dans son esprit. Il approcha ses lèvres près de l'oreille gauche de son vis-à-vis et murmura sensuellement.

– « Je t'aime. Et il n'y a que toi dans ma tête. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas sortir avec toi et te garder pour moi seul ? ».

Aussitôt, les yeux de Taiga s'agrandirent de choc et il se décala vivement en plaquant une main contre son oreille bouillonnante et qu'il devina rouge comme devait l'être le reste de sa figure, voire même sa nuque et le haut de ses épaules. Admirant le résultat de sa déclaration Aomine crut apercevoir de la fumée s'échappant du lycéen tellement il s'empourprait.

– « AHO !  
– À demain ! » Conclut-il avec un clin d'œil séducteur en sortant de l'appartement de Kagami.

Une fois certain qu'il fut hors de vue et d'ouïe, il se mit lui aussi à s'embraser furieusement bien que sa peau tannée n'en montre pas plus. Il rougissait car il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il se déclarait, mais aussi…

– « Vraiment adorable… » murmura-t-il.

Plus tard dans la soirée Daiki reçu l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous, et il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Fin ~

\----------------------------------------------------------

(10)Putain... c'est vraiment... de l'amour ? C'est pas vrai...  
(11)Excuse-moi. Euh, est-ce que vous parlez anglais par hasard ?  
– Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
– Oh ! Tu es un étranger aussi ?  
– En quelque sorte, je suis un rapatrié.  
– Vraiment ? D'où ?  
– États-Unis.  
– Moi aussi ! C'est rassurant de rencontrer quelqu'un de là-bas. Bref, vous allez sûrement pouvoir m'aider. J'ai perdu mes amis et dans ce cas-là on doit se retrouver devant la Shinjuku Station, mais je ne sais pas où c'est…  
(12)Tu aurais pu répondre. C'était un appel de ton crush ?  
– Quoi ? N-non. C'était d'un ami...  
– Vraiment ? Mais tu es tout rouge ! Pourquoi tu rougis pour un simple ami ?  
– C'est bon. Je suis désolée de t'avoir taquiné. Mais les garçons amoureux sont tellement adorables je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.  
– Je ne suis pas amoureux.  
– Pas encore !  
– Tu sais, si j'ai un conseil à te donner… it's to not wait too long. When feelings are not clearly expressed, people will look elsewhere. So tell them while there is still time. I might not minding my own business and know all the circonstances but regret is worst than shame. You probably will be through a lot but trust me, shame will vanish one day, not regret. Your friends will be there for you, even if you think otherwise (comme je l'ai mise en français dans le texte pour éviter trop d'anglais, je met la version anglaise pour ceux qui veulent ~).


End file.
